<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with the sun (we rise) by moth_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036284">with the sun (we rise)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes'>moth_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFTG Exchange, Getting Together, M/M, No Smut, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Jeremy's teams are booked in the same hotel after a banquet.</p><p>...And there's only one bed left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AFTG Exchange Winter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with the sun (we rise)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaspirations/gifts">kaspirations</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AFTG Exchange gift for keremy!</p><p>I used the prompts: keremy and sharing a bed (and added fluff and getting together)(Also-it said nothing nsfw or sexual, and I don't know how far that extends but there is one brief kiss.  I am also a minor and I do not and can not write smut, so.)</p><p>Hope you like it :)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>KEVIN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Foxes and the Trojans end up in the same hotel after the Winter Banquet in Kevin’s third year at Palmetto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not an unusual occurrence. Bigger groups get better discounts, so it makes sense for teams to double book and room together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew insisted he and Neil and Kevin be put in the same room, and Wymack had agreed. All of the other Foxes had already been paired up and put into rooms, but the Trojans, being a much larger team, had one less bed than needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Jeremy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was always Jeremy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kevin had gone and opened his mouth and now he was staring across the bed at Jeremy Knox’s stupid sunshiney face and hoping his hadn’t turned bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take the couch,” Kevin offered. He was desperate for anything to lessen the awkward tension between them, but Jeremy’s concerned frown only made it all worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I can,” Jeremy says seriously. Then he breaks into a smile, wide and bright and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>sunshine, and continues with mock horror. “I wouldn’t want to be the one who made exy star Kevin Day sleep on the couch. If it got out I’d be ruined!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Kevin said and stopped. His mind, between whirring uselessly and blanking out, spit up a solution and he blurted it out before he had the sense to stop himself. “We could share it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy tilts his head and somehow smiles wider. “Okay.” he says easily, and Kevin’s heart has left his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s pooled somewhere around his feet, he thinks. And his mind is lone gone, his common sense having booked a ticket to the farthest corner of the universe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kevin repeats and wills his voice not to shake at the thought of it. “Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s settled, then.” Jeremy says. He glances at the clock, already showing 10:42 in blinking numbers. “I'm gonna go make sure everyone’s settled in and then I’m going to bed. I’m beat, man, I can’t even feel my toes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin makes a noise that he hopes Jeremy interprets as agreement and makes himself stay upright until Jeremy leaves the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he collapses onto the bed, buries his face in a pillow, and screams silently until he can’t breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JEREMY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy goes through his night routine like his hands aren’t shaking and his heart isn’t beating four times too fast in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has to share a bed with Kevin Day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kevin Day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he doesn’t have too. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleep on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He won’t, because he’s been pining over exy’s best striker for years, and this might be his only chance to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>something about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slaps his wet hands down on the counter with a satisfying </span>
  <em>
    <span>thwack</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He runs through the checklist he keeps in his mind briefly-he doesn't have any school work that desperately needs to be done soon, everybody’s settled in and varying degrees of happy and drunk, everything he brought is packed and ready to go tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy meets his own tired eyes in the mirror and smiles weakly. He can’t stall any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re friends, he reminds himself. Sharing a bed with a friend is nothing, right? He falls asleep with his teammates and other friends all the time, and Laila is notorious for passing out on top of people. It’s no big deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy pushes his hair out off his face and wishes he could convince himself of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart is still beating too fast and in the wrong place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin sits at the end of the hotel bed and watches the clock tick on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone is dead, and watching Andrew and Neil is both creepy and boring. Laying down already would feel too eager or something, like he’s just waiting for Jeremy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is, not that he’d admit it aloud. Kevin is nothing if not stubborn, and that feels like some sort of surrender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door creaks open slowly and Jeremy peeks his head in. He looks at Andrew and Neil’s bed, then questioningly at Kevin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin beckons Jeremy in and ignores the heat in his cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re awake</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he mouths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy nods and opens the door all the way. Kevin watches the tension slip from his shoulders as he steps forward and ignores the odd feeling in his stomach at Jeremy’s wide smile. It’s probably just indigestion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin goes back to watching the clock tick. Jeremy, already in pajamas, sits down on the other side of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can put pillows between us,” Kevin offers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine.” Jeremy says. “I mean, unless you want to. Then we can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to. Waste of pillows,” Kevin decides and immediately curses himself. Was waste of pillows really the best he could come up with? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lays down, facing away from Jeremy. They had managed to snag an extra blanket, thankfully, so they didn’t have to share.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin wraps himself up in his blanket and buries his face in his pillow. He wills himself to sleep and prays nothing is awkward when they wake up tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JEREMY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy wakes warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not unusual. He lives in SoCal, it’s always hot, but this isn’t that. This doesn’t feel like the sun through the window and the oppressive heat of summer, this feels like the warmth of another person. Body heat, not sun heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark hair, a queen tattoo, and drool. Huh, Jeremy thinks idly, so Kevin Day drools when he sleeps. Okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy closes his eyes. He’s warm and comfortable and he could fall back asleep for a few more hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the right part of his brain fires. Jeremy freezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>KEVIN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin is a heavy sleeper at the best of times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows it. He wasn’t always, but at the Nest it was better to sleep heavily when you had the time. Sound echoes very well, there, and if you didn’t sleep heavily...well. You just didn’t sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin wakes slowly, with breath on his face and warmth around him. It’s a slow, peaceful sort of thing, the kind of waking he rarely gets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his eyes to soft brown and sun through cheap hotel curtains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin stares. Jeremy looks back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Jeremy says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kevin replies weakly. At some point overnight they’d shifted to face each other and their faces were scant few inches apart. The blankets are bunched between them and Kevin’s pillow is on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Jeremy says. “I had a realization.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too early for big words,” Kevin blurts and freezes again. Jeremy laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Just a bit, it’s-” he glances at the clock “-almost nine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Kevin says. Jeremy mimics him and they both laugh, caught in the sheer ridiculousness of it. “What was your realization?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I realized,” Jeremy says, drawing the words out until Kevin pokes his cheek. Jeremy bats his hand away, twines their fingers together instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin doesn’t attempt to pass off the fluttering burn in his stomach as indigestion. He knows better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin holds still, lets Jeremy take his time and savors the way their hands feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like they’re meant to be together, like puzzle pieces finally clicking home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to wake up like this forever,” Jeremy finishes quietly. Kevin catches his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dating? Boyfriends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so. I want to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’ darlin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Mornin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy leans in slowly, and Kevin shifts just a little forward, and they meet in the middle softly. It's short and chaste and the perfect first kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin tips his head back and laughs. Jeremy does the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t believe it, but it’s true and real and </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the first time i've ever written keremy Or sharing a bed, let alone both</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>